


5 Times Barry & Len Make Plans To Have Sex (But Get Interrupted) + 1 Time They Finally Do

by flarrow_bitches (MaybeImToBlame)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5 + 1, Bottom!Barry, First Time, M/M, Top!Len, virgin!Barry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeImToBlame/pseuds/flarrow_bitches
Summary: 5 Times Barry & Len Make Plans To Have Sex (But Get Interrupted) + 1 Time They Finally Do





	5 Times Barry & Len Make Plans To Have Sex (But Get Interrupted) + 1 Time They Finally Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinksugared-dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pinksugared-dreams).



Barry was anxious to say the least, he pushed his coffee cup from one hand to another on the table in front of him, going so fast at one point that a little bit sloshed out the top. He didn’t know why he was so nervous… actually, he did. Today was the day Len was coming back from the Waverider for a much-needed break. They hadn’t seen each other in almost three months. They’d been talking and even video chatting with the help of Gideon. But lately, their late-night conversations had always taken a turn for the well… sexy. There was only one issue, they hadn’t actually done the deed yet.  For the past few weeks as they were tugging themselves close to the edge from their respective bedrooms literally worlds away from each other, Len would never fail to whisper the dirtiest things into his ear across the line. So many promises of exactly what Len wanted to do to him for weeks on end now, all very hot and welcome, yet Barry was still anxious.

You see, he’d left one small detail out during all those conversations, a detail he wasn’t all that proud of to be honest. He knew in the back of his mind Len wouldn’t judge him for it, but he still found it hard to spit out. At 26 years old, Barry Allen was still a virgin. There he said it. Well not really considering that this whole conversation was in his head. But he’d let himself think it in so many words for the first time in forever.

“Scarlett,” Barry practically jumped out of his seat at the sound of the familiar drawl. His eyes drew up the man’s body to land on his face, by the time his eyes got there a wide grin was plastered across his own features. Len was leaning casually on the table across from him, his head tilted in a teasing manner and that ever so familiar smirk on his lips, yet this time there seemed to be something more predatory in his eyes as he eyed up Barry. Barry scrambled out of his chair from less than two feet away to close the distance between them. He pulled Len into a surprise bearhug of an embrace, one much less intimate than the other was probably expecting, but after getting his arms around the older male, he let his hands wander to come rest at Len’s waist, pulling away the slightest bit to look into his eyes before bringing their heads closer together again.

“I missed you so much.” Barry said, another wide grin playing at his lips. Len grinned back, this time nothing but pure adoration for the younger male flashed across his features. Barry captured Len’s lips for a long-awaited kiss, careful not to make it too dirty considering that they were in a public place.

-Oh shit! They were in a public place! And he was Barry Allen, CSI for the CCPD. He couldn’t be caught fraternizing with a criminal. A criminal who all-be-it didn’t have a record anymore, but still a known criminal in the eyes of the CCPD. Len gave him a puzzled look at the abrupt pull away,

“Let’s take this somewhere a little less… public.” Barry said, Len nodded in quick understanding. He hated that they had to hide like this, but he understood it was how it had to be for now.

-

Len pressed Barry up against the wall of his apartment, his real apartment, not a safe house that he’d made his own, but a legal apartment he legally paid for, with legal money from odd handiwork jobs he did here and there around Central and Keystone. His hands were under Barry’s shirt, exploring the warm pale flesh and taut abs that it ashamedly hid. Their lips were glued to one and others, as they only parted for mere seconds at a time to come up for air. Barry’s jacket had been thrown precariously to the ground along with his converse that he’d kicked out of in a haste as Len continued his ravishing assault on any part of his body he could reach. This was it. He was going to lose his virginity today. Finally. It seemed like he’d been waiting forever. But he was ready. He _loved_ Len. He was ready… he just had to stop his heart from beating out of his chest. There was no need to let Len know he was a virgin, Len would be gentle with him once they got in bed considering that this was their official first time together. Len had always said he preferred to slow things down in bed after all, it had been something he’d teased him over the phone with for the past month or so even. There was no need to bring it up and stop the flow of things now… especially with the way Len was kissing and sucking down his neck.

            His friends, even Caitlin, especially since she began dating Mick, talked openly about their sex lives occasionally and when they did, Barry would try to listen and add a comment here or there but he hated that he didn’t really know what he was talking about. He didn’t even watch porn when he was younger. Not really finding it attractive at all. He’d even considered the fact that he might be fully asexual at one point during his college years, but eventually concluded that he was a demiromantic/demisexual. At times, he hated it. It was hard enough for him to find someone who wanted to date him, he tended to babble and talk too much about science to keep other’s attention for long, much less hold onto a relationship long enough to establish a deep connection with the person that could eventually lead to sexual attraction. He and Len had been together for almost a year now and it was by no way an easy ride. In that time, he’d saved Len’s sister from Len’s father, broken Len out of prison, fought an immortal psychopath side by side and won, defeated an evil speedster, had Len save him from said evil speedster, and watched Len profess his love for Barry in front of the whole STAR labs team.

            “Your hearts beating so fast…” Len panted as he pulled away from where he’d been kissing down Barry’s chest. He’d pulled down the white undershirt he was wearing as far as it could go for the time being, not wanting to part to have to remove the rest of Barry’s clothes. “Are you ok?” Len asked him, sincere concern in his eyes. Barry gulped back the lump in his throat, hoping that his voice wouldn’t betray him as he spoke his next words,

            “Yeah… I’m fine…” His voice cracked at the end of the word ‘fine’ and he cursed himself, knowing that Len would know something was up. Len pulled away from him in an instant, holding him at arm’s length with a quirked eyebrow,

“Scarlett? Is there something you’re not telling me?” Barry squeezed his eyes shut, he didn’t want to cry now, he didn’t know why he even felt like crying in the first place, he knew this was nothing to be ashamed of. But he couldn’t help himself,

“I-I…” He stuttered, “I’m a virgin.” He blurted out, and in the blink of an eye he had his phone out, “Oh look at that, meta human alert, gotta go, I’ll see you later.” Len was stunned silent by Barry’s first admission, in fact he barely had time to even process his first admission before Barry was babbling on about a meta human alert and speeding away,

“We’re talking about this when you get back!” He yelled after him, not sure if Barry even heard him, he sighed, slumping against the wall. How was he just learning this information now?

-

There was only one person who knew Barry’s “secret” and that was Iris. So predictably, that’s exactly who he ran to.

“Barry!” Iris shouted as she quickly clutched the blouse to her front, she’d been in the middle of trying on outfits for she and the other SuperFlarrowLegend’s girl’s night the next day when Barry sped in unannounced.

“Shit! I’m so sorry!” Barry whirled around so Iris could pull back on her clothes. Not that he hadn’t seen her in that state before, it was just a bit awkward when it happened now ever since he’d gone and confessed his feelings for her, even though they weren’t there anymore, it had planted a slight wedge between them.

“Alright, you can turn around,” Iris said, as she finished buttoning her pants. She looked up at him, her hands now placed on her hips as she cocked an eyebrow at him, “Now, what was so important that you had to come barging in here unannounced?”

“I told Len I was a virgin…” Barry told her, his gaze on his feet as he fidgeted from foot to foot.

“That’s all? Then why aren’t you talking to him right now? Why are you over here talking to me?”

“I don’t know… I got scared… and I ran…” Iris rolled her eyes at her foster brother.

“There’s nothing to be scared of, we were all virgins at one point,”

“But he’s not… with you and Ricky, you both were, and with Caitlin and Ronnie, they both were too… Cisco, I don’t know about him… but you guys were all so much younger… I’m 26… I should be past this phase in my life by now…”

“Do you really think Len is going to judge you for it?” Barry shrugged in leu of an answer. Iris sighed, taking pity on Barry and tugging him over to her loveseat to sit down.

“Len would never judge you for anything, that man loves you, and he’s probably just as confused as you are right now, you need to go back and talk to him. Running away from your problems is not the answer, you’ve told me that plenty of times.” Barry nodded, he knew Iris was right, he’d just freaked out in the moment… he was feeling stupider by the second.

“Oh no you don’t, I know that look, don’t start putting yourself down, it’s ok that you panicked, just go back and talk to him, he’ll understand,” Iris pulled Barry up to his feet and gave him a playful swat on the ass,

“Go get yourself some!” Now it was Barry’s turn to roll his eyes,

“Thanks Iris,”

“Of course, it’s what I’m here for,” He gave her a quick hug before speeding off out of her apartment. He came to a stop in the ally beside Len’s apartment complex and made his way back inside the building with the code that Len had given him. He made his way up to the 9th floor and down the hall to the end suite apartment. He knocked and waited for a moment as he heard the quiet padding of boots heading towards the door on the wooden floors past the threshold of the apartment. There was a pause when the footsteps stopped, he was pretty sure Len was taking the moment to check the peep hole to see who it was, before he opened the door to Barry on his stoop.

“Threat averted?” Len asked, in a sarcastic tone that told Barry he knew he’d been lying.

“I’m sorry…” Barry said in a quiet voice,” Len pulled him into the apartment and closed the door, before Len could lead him over to the living room Barry stopped him, pulling him close to him and pressing a firm kiss to his lips. Len pulled away and blinked owlishly.

“What was that for?” Len asked,

“I’m sorry… I love you… can we talk?” Len just nodded, he let go of Barry and sat down on the grey pleather couch, gesturing with his head to the spot next to him. Barry timidly walked over to him and sat down.

Len turned to him and took both of Barry’s hands in his own, “Barry, look at me, I need you to look me in the eyes when I say this,” Barry timidly met his eyes,

“I don’t care that you’re a virgin… it doesn’t bother me at all and it’s nothing to be embarrassed about… In fact, it’s kind of hot… knowing that I’m the only one that’s ever going to touch you like that…” Barry gulped as he felt Len’s warm breath fan over his lips as he moved in closer to him, Barry’s gaze fell again,

“Barry,” Len chided, Barry’s eyes met his again, this time they were shining with unshed tears,

“Scarlett don’t cry, please don’t cry… I wasn’t trying to make you cry... listen to me, the only thing that I’m upset about in this situation is the fact that you didn’t feel comfortable enough to tell me in the first place… I know this must’ve been hard though and I’m so glad you did tell me. I don’t want you to be nervous though, we’re not going to do anything you aren’t ready for now… in fact, we’re not going to do anything at all except cuddle for tonight, even if you want to go farther… now that I know this, I don’t want to just rush into it clouded by lust…”

“So you don’t want me?” Barry asked quietly,

“Of course I want you Barr, you’re the most beautiful, perfect, and sexy man I’ve ever met, and you have a heart of gold, I don’t deserve you and I don’t want to mess this up. That’s why I don’t want to do anything tonight, I think tonight’s already been emotional enough. I want to make sure you enjoy your fist time, my first time wasn’t special at all, and while I do think that sometimes virginity is overrated, you deserve only the best. And I want to make it special for you, I want you to lead the way. I don’t want you to feel pressured tonight so I’m going to take it off the table myself. Now, how about we order takeout and pick out a movie for now?” Barry nodded, a wave of relief he didn’t even know he needed to feel came washing over him all at once. He felt relaxed and safe with Len, he knew Len would never judge him for this, and if he was being completely honest, he was glad they weren’t going any farther tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official ColdFlash story, hope you guys enjoy it! There's no telling when I'll get the next chapters up, but it will be finished before the end of 2017.


End file.
